


Loving Someone

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Dallon is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Light Dysphoria, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Trans Male Character, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed happily, seeing that his chest was flat and straight again, just like it had to be. He rushed outside the room and walked into the bathroom, he needed to brush his teeth and to comb his hair a little, he wanted to look good that day. It was going to be his first day in a public school and he was excited, scared and curious. He had always studied at home but now his mum had allowed him to go to a public school after his transition, he was way more confident about himself.There were three girls and a guy at the bus stop, the three chicks were talking and laughing, giggling and rolling their eyes. Brendon knew that they were pretty rich, his mum had told him that when they saw those girls at the supermarket. The boy, however, was handsome. He had short hair, well not too short, and they were really dark, almost black, his eyes were fixed on his phone and he was carrying his backpack on one shoulder. His shoulders were large and he was tall, Brendon felt envious knowing that he could never had that. But Brendon was also mesmerized by him, he was beautiful.





	1. Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals welcome to another fic! I hope you'll like it and, as always, if you want to talk or idk, whatever you want, you can find me on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon

“Brendon, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry up!”

His head snapped up and he hurried to put his binder on, then the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed happily, seeing that his chest was flat and straight again, just like it had to be. He rushed outside the room and walked into the bathroom, he needed to brush his teeth and to comb his hair a little, he wanted to look good that day. It was going to be his first day in a public school and he was excited, scared and curious. He had always studied at home but now his mum had allowed him to go to a public school after his transition, he was way more confident about himself.

The testosterone was working and he had a bit of beard but it wasn’t much and he used to shave because doing that made him feel like a real man, he was still small and tiny but his voice was a bit deeper and he was happier than before. Grace, his mum, had supported him through the whole process and she had allowed him to change his name even legally. She had started to call him “my son” instead of “my daughter”, she had promised him to let him take a top surgery once he was eighteen. Brendon loved her, she was a good mother and Boyd, his father, was as good as her. They had never let him down.

He ran outside the bathroom and down the stairs, he kissed his mother’s cheek and grabbed his backpack, saying goodbye to his parents. He didn’t have a car but public transport weren’t that bad in Provo. He walked towards the bus stop and saw few kids, he looked down at himself and gulped, it was so strange to be around people and to know that maybe they could see how less “manly” he was. He shook his head and looked around, the rich neighbourhood was covered in English grass and Brendon liked the smell of it.

There were three girls and a guy at the bus stop, the three chicks were talking and laughing, giggling and rolling their eyes. Brendon knew that they were pretty rich, his mum had told him that when they saw those girls at the supermarket. The boy, however, was handsome. He had short hair, well not too short, and they were really dark, almost black, his eyes were fixed on his phone and he was carrying his backpack on one shoulder. His shoulders were large and he was tall, Brendon felt envious knowing that he could never had that. But Brendon was also mesmerized by him, he was beautiful.

The bus arrived and Brendon cleared his throat, he let the others walk in first and he followed them, keeping his head low and his face hidden behind his hair. He looked up, searching for a free seat but there was no free spot. He sighed and moved towards one of the door, resting his head there and he tried not to cough knowing that, if he coughed with his binder on, he would feel like a stabbed man. He took a shallow breath and relaxed against the door, starting to doze off a little, but he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around slowly, scared.

“There’s a free seat here.” The boy from before said kindly, his voice was so deep that made Brendon shudder.

“I- thank you.” He babbled quietly, sitting next to him with his backpack on his knees.

For the rest of the ride, Brendon kept his head low and his hands on his backpack, he was thinking about his new life in his new body, it was a scary thought but he was ready to face the word. He was happy yet anxious, someone could react badly to the fact that he was trans but he hoped for the best. He was scared to attend school, he was a bit nervous and he was tired of hiding, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do. Brendon wasn’t an outgoing person but he was also scared to face the truth, he was scared to let people know and to let people in. 

**::::::**

“So there was this boy this morning.” Dallon said during lunch break, sitting with his friends while eating. “I’ve never seen him but he was really cute.” He muttered.

“Does he have brown hair styled like yours? Because there’s a new kid in my Biology class, maybe it’s him.” Louis said with a yawn. 

Dallon nodded and sighed. “He’s hot, he had a pretty face and I think he lives close to me.” 

“He’s in your English class.” Adam said pushing his carrots away, eyeing him with a smirk. 

“Wonderful.” Dallon said smiling, pushing his tray of food away from him. “I could befriend him, he seems interesting.”

“You’re only interested on getting into his pants.” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes.

Dallon scoffed and rolled his eyes, he rested his chin on the palms of his hands and sighed. That boy was attractive, he had gorgeous eyes and a gorgeous body, his hair was straight and kind of short, it suited his face. His lips were plump and thick and a bit chapped, he smelled like expensive cologne and his clothes were fancy yet a big baggy. His shirt was way too large for him but his jeans hugged his thighs like a second skin, they were really tight and Dallon wondered how could he wear them. He was gentler than him, Dallon had seen how calm his moves were, how kindly his eyes observed everything. 

Dallon was interested in him, yeah, and surprisingly he didn’t care about sex for once. That was kind of strange since he had always been thinking with his dick, but he was eighteen and he was tired of waking up in a stranger’s bed every weekend. He was tired of fooling around, he had had fun, he had enjoyed sleeping around but he missed a nice and hot body near his own, a body that he knew by heart and that he trusted. That was a good feeling, he missed being in love with someone and he missed the warm feeling of being loved.

Dallon stood up when the bell dinged, he grabbed his backpack and headed to his last class. History wasn’t bad but it wasn’t his forte, he was way better at Maths and in Scientific stuff. He sucked at English since he couldn’t put his emotions in what he wrote, his teacher always compared him to a blank paper. He had potential but he seemed to not care. He was good at Art, it was easy for him and he could put his thoughts there, he was really good and he knew it.

Dallon sat down and sighed, he looked at his phone and threw it on the desk, groaning quietly when his teacher started to talk about their finals. Dallon zoned out, he kept his eyes on his desk and he started to ponder about everything and nothing at the same time. His life was empty for him, it was boring and he hated it. He had everything he could ever ask for but those things were meaningless, useless, he was cold inside. Cold and dead, just like a stone.

He started to doodle on the desk, he was bored out of his mind and he let his hand draw whatever it wanted. Sharp edges, a thin nose and big lips, cute eyes and styled up hair formed a good looking picture of the new boy. Dallon thanked his photographic memory, he looked at the drawing and took a photo of it, sighing a little. He was already fucked and he knew it, he didn’t really mind since the boy seemed cute and interesting, but maybe he was straight and Dallon didn’t want to out himself to a damn stranger. 

The school day ended quickly, he took the bus but the boy wasn’t there, he didn’t pay attention to it and he just hid in the back of the bus. If he closed his eyes he could still picture the boy’s face.


	2. You

The first day of school had been more than good and the first week had been perfect. Brendon hadn’t made a lot of friends but he didn’t care. He had had gym once and he had had to take his binder off and wear a sport bra, luckily his breasts were small and no one had noticed them. Everyone had called him with the right pronouns and he felt good, complete.

He kept seeing the tall boy on the bus and at the bus stop. Brendon had English with him, his name was Dallon something, he didn’t remember his last name. He used to sit behind him and Brendon was slightly nervous during that period because Dallon always looked at him, his eyes dig a hole in the back of his head every time. He liked his attention, he liked the feeling of being observed yet it scared him a bit. Probably Dallon had discovered his “little” secret and that was bad, so bad. Brendon didn’t even want that, he hated the idea of someone looking at him differently.

However, Dallon had never said a thing. Brendon ended up liking him a lot, he had a crush on him but surely Dallon was straight, he seemed as straight as a pole and Brendon didn’t want to be a stereotype, the gay trans guy falling for the straight cisgender boy, a classic. Dallon was hot and kind of a dork sometimes, he was kind too and Brendon liked his voice. He was pretty bad in English, the teacher always complained about him during lessons and Brendon didn’t know why, his eyes were full of unspoken words and that should have helped him to write good stuff.

That Saturday night his family was going to have a fancy dinner at home with Boyd’s new co-partner and Brendon was a bit nervous. His mum had told him to not worry because they were going to protect him no matter what, they wouldn’t care about the co-partner’s family because if they were rude with him, they would be there for him. Denise had called him her “handsome son”. His dad had bought him a new suit and a new perfume for the occasion, it was a bit strong but Brendon liked it. He was still anxious but he knew that he was safe at home, those walls protected him from people’s eyes and he knew that.

The bell rang and Grace asked Boyd to open the door while she was combing Brendon’s hair a little, like every mother do, and Brendon was whining loudly because he hated his mother’s taste about hairstyles. They walked outside the kitchen together and Brendon hid behind his father’s back, studying the man and his wife. They weren’t too tall, they were good looking and they were rich, and they surely liked expensive clothes, Brendon could tell. However they were nice and they were smiling truly, happily. His dad introduced him and his mom, they shook hands and Brendon paid attention to their reactions once they saw him, but the smile stayed there and they greeted him politely.

“Oh Brendon, I think you know my son.” Christopher said smiling. “He goes to your school and he has mentioned that there was a new boy in his English class.”

Brendon licked his ruined lips and nodded. “Probably yes, I, huh, I don’t remember the last name of everyone but he’s surely right. I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Well, he should be here in few minutes so we’ll see.” Amanda said cheerfully while walking with Grace in the living room.

Brendon nodded and with an excuse he walked back into the kitchen, closing the door behind his shoulders. He hated that situation but he had to do that, he knew that maybe that boy wasn’t even in his class, there was a remote possibility and that made his stomach crunch. He sat on the counter and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down or he would faint and embarrass himself even more, but the sound of a younger voice, muffled by laughs and chuckles, made him shake like a leaf.

He stayed in the kitchen until his mum called him, asking if he could bring the appetizers. He was a bit reluctant but he needed to face the reality, he moved into the dining room and kept his head low, he sat down and gave his dad the silver tray, sighing and keeping his eyes on his empty plate. He heard Christopher clear his throat and his mum kicked gently his ankle, smiling politely and indulging Brendon to look up.

“This is Dallon, our son.” Amanda said smiling, resting a hand on her son’s back.

Brendon froze on his seat and he stared at him with wide eyes and trembling hands. “Well, this is Brendon.” Grace said patting his back with a smile.

They stared at each other for almost ten minutes, Dallon couldn’t seem to look away and Brendon was petrified, his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his head. Their parents were talking about their stuff and his mum was still stroking his back in a lovely way. He was tense and he was pretty tired, his binder was giving him problems since he seemed to not be able to breathe but he couldn’t pull it off, he needed it or his breasts would be kind of noticeable.

“So, Dallon was late because he was having a conference about LGBTQ+.” Christopher said proudly, since Boyd had touched the topic while talking about business. “He spends a lot of time there, it’s almost a club but it’s amazing, really passionate about every kind of minority.”

“You should sing up.” Boyd said looking at his son with a smile.

“The group had helped Dallon to come out as bisexual.” Amanda commented with a chuckle.

“Mum!”

“Oh, Brendon came out last year as gay, I bet that place could help him a lot, though.” Boyd said proudly.

“Dad!”

Both Dallon and Brendon looked at each other with huge eyes and scared faces, their breaths sped up and Brendon gripped his fork tightly, almost panicking. His parents hadn’t told the complete truth, luckily, but he still felt exposed since he couldn’t believe that they had just told everyone that he was gay. Dallon was pale and a thick vein appeared on his neck and Brendon, well, Brendon just glued his eyes on it because it was attractive, even if the situation was embarrassing Dallon was still beautiful, a bit confused yes, but beautiful.

After dinner Boyd told Brendon to show Dallon his room, he was unsure and his steps trembled but while they walked upstairs Dallon had started to make few attempts to start a conversation and after few seconds of embarrassment Brendon had opened up and they started to talk, smiling dumbly at each other. Brendon showed him his room, his big room covered in posters of unknown bands, he was a bit nervous but Dallon smiled when he saw few bands that he knew, starting to chat about music. They never broke eye contact for the whole time.

When Dallon had to go home, Brendon pouted playfully but before going away Dallon looked at him with a smile, he hugged him loosely but when Brendon hugged him back he tightened his grip. Brendon smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes. Their parents looked at them suspiciously, smirking at each other with satisfied eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pals I'm starting to take prompts so if you have one you can send it to me on my Instagram: aexthetic.brallon
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	3. Pressure

Brendon was embarrassed the following Monday. He didn’t want to go to school since his parents had outed him to Dallon’s parents. They hadn’t said he was trans, they just pointed out that he was gay. However, Dallon’s parents had given him a chance since they had told that Dallon was bisexual. They had chatted a bit after dinner, small talks and shy looks while their hands played with the hems of their shirts. Brendon had liked those quiet moments in his room, Dallon wasn’t outgoing but he was a good listener.

However Brendon took the bus that Monday and he sat near Dallon, they stayed silent but there was a thin layer of tension above them. Brendon sighed and closed his eyes, maybe that hug hadn’t meant anything and maybe he had lost every chances with him, but he couldn’t do much and he was tired of falling for people who would never consider him. When he was still transitioning, guys had tried to ask him out but once they understood that he identified as a “he” they had run away. After the transition he had dated a guy for a bit, he had told him that he was transgender and after two months the guy had left him, saying that he couldn’t see him as a real boy.

“Are you free today?”

Brendon jolted, Dallon’s voice had surprised him and his heart was beating fast. “What?”

“Do you want to hang out after school?” Dallon said smiling, looking at him.

“I huh, I think- no yes, I mean sure.” He babbled, blushing madly.

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll pick you up at, let’s say four p.m.?” Brendon nodded. “Perfect.”

They looked at each other for a bit and then Brendon lowered his head, chewing his nails with a sigh. He was tired and he hadn’t slept well that night, he was done with his insomnia and he didn’t want to go through seven hours of hell. He tried to relax a bit, resting his head on his hand and taking a deep breath. He tried to shut the whole world, he wanted to sleep just for a bit but his binder was giving him problems, he couldn’t breathe and that was strange since he hadn’t slept in it. 

He shifted uncomfortably and whimpered, Dallon stared at him with an arched eyebrow but Brendon shook his head, forcing a smile. He rested a hand on his chest and took a deep breath, he stretched his arms and looked outside the window, nervous. He couldn’t go to school in those conditions but he was sure that his mum wouldn’t approve, he could ask but he already knew the answer. He grabbed his phone anyway and typed a quick message, asking his mum if he could go back home since he wasn’t feeling good.

“Is everything okay?” Dallon asked apprehensively.

“I- no, I can’t breathe but I’ll manage to survive.” He said taking a rattling breath. 

Dallon looked at him worriedly and pressed the button, asking to the driver to stop at the next stop, Brendon eyed him and opened his lips to protest but Dallon was already pushing him on his feet and towards the doors. Brendon’s phone dinged and he looked at it, surprised when he saw that his mum allowed him to go back home. He was grateful about it, he was a bit shaken up because he didn’t want Dallon to found out about his “secret” so roughly. 

He stepped outside the bus and scrunched his nose, he walked quietly back home but he couldn’t really wait too much, his ribs were aching badly and his sight was a bit blurry. He looked around desperately and breathed in sharply, he was in pain and every single step hurt, every single move hurt, he couldn’t stop but winch. He hated it, he hated the feeling in his chest, he hated who he was. He fucking hated it. 

“Brendon you can’t really keep walking.” Dallon said worried.

“I-it’s fine.” He said rattling and coughing, yelping in pain again. “We, fuck, we need to find a bathroom.” 

“My house is closer than yours.” He said smiling, looking at him again with a worried smile. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no I have to take my… I have to do something and then I’ll be fine.” Brendon murmured panting slightly. “Please, we- we have to hurry up.” 

Dallon nodded and grabbed instinctively his hand, he tugged it gently and Brendon’s heart beat faster, he gulped and held Dallon’s hand a bit tighter. He followed Dallon with his head low, he couldn’t really run and he couldn’t breathe, he was tired and he could already picture his ugly breasts there, under his baggy t-shirt. He couldn’t let Dallon see him in that state, he couldn’t let Dallon find out his secret, not yet at least. 

Brendon let Dallon walk him inside his house, he licked his lips when Dallon showed him the bathroom, smiling politely. He thanked him quietly and closed the door behind his shoulders, taking a deep breath and shuddering a little. He removed his t-shirt quickly and then his binder, he looked at it and tears started to roll down his cheeks, he was tired of hiding behind a piece of cloth and he was tired, he was sick of seeing his old himself in front of the mirror.

He looked at himself and sniffed quietly, he pressed his chest and tried to push it away, he scratched it and then let his hands fell on his side, he was crying again and he almost missed the constant feeling of being caged by the binder. He lowered his jeans a little and looked down at his brief, he should have seen a little bulge but there was nothing there, nothing. He touched his abdomen and gulped, breathing in sharply.

“Brendon, is everything okay?” 

He gasped and hurried up, dressing up quickly and biting his lower lip, shuddering and drying his cheeks. He washed his face and grabbed his binder, folding it and hiding it under his hoodie. He walked outside the bathroom and tried to avoid Dallon’s eyes, he could feel his breasts brush against the cloth and he could feel them, that was making him want to puke. He forced a smile and shivered, biting his cheek and breathing deeply.

“Yeah, I, sorry but I think I’m going to go home, I’m pretty tired and I think I might be sick.” He murmured apologetically. “Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow?”

Dallon smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine! Listen, why don’t we exchange numbers? It’ll be easier to plan everything if you feel bad tomorrow.” He said patting his back gently, making Brendon smile a little and nod. After they swapped numbers, Dallon hugged him tightly and rubbed his back a little, kissing his forehead unsurely. “I-I’ll, huh call me if you want to hang out tomorrow.”

Brendon just nodded, already on the verge of tears.


	4. Lost Boys

Brendon felt definitely better the following day. He was still a bit shaken up but he was ready to go out. His mum had let him stay at home since she didn’t want him to cry because of the stress, she had also decided to book him a top surgery during the Christmas holiday. That was a huge step but both his mum and dad had decided that it was the best option. Brendon was glad and scared, he didn’t like hospitals but he couldn’t bear to have those things there, he couldn’t stand them anymore.

He had to get rid of what made him uncomfortable, he had to live normally, he just had to be a normal person. He was tired and hurt, he was done with everything and he couldn’t help but feel useless. However, he was glad to have his parents with him, he was really happy because they supported him and they had allowed him to become who he really wanted to be. Brendon couldn’t help but feel grateful towards them, they had always done so much for him.

He had also called Dallon that morning, during lunch break, and he had told him that yes, they could hang out after school. Dallon sounded happy, excited as much as him, and his voice was as deep as usual, yet a bit warmer. Brendon smiled when he heard him chuckle under his breath, he was lovely and nice, Brendon really liked him and he was more than sure that Dallon was a cool guy with a cool personality.

Brendon sighed and laid on his back, his bed was comfy and he didn’t really want to get up. He still had time, he was free to stay there as much as he wanted to before Dallon’s arrive. They had decided to go out and grab something to eat, after that they’d probably go around the city. Brendon wouldn’t mind to go back to his place or Dallon’s, that could be an interesting alternative. Brendon was a bit taken aback by his own ideas, but he also tried to keep in his mind that Dallon was the first person who had had a contact with him without assuming things.

Brendon didn’t know if Dallon knew that he wasn’t cisgender, he didn’t know if he should have told him or if he should keep his mouth shut, however Brendon was sure that one day he should talk to Dallon openly, like he had always done with his friends. Truth was important, he knew that, but he was also scared about the reactions. Just because Dallon was bisexual that didn’t mean that he was okay with trans people, maybe he didn’t even find them interesting and that, well, that was a little scary.

When the doorbell rang, Brendon’s heart beat faster and he looked at the ceiling one last time before getting up. He ran downstairs and grabbed his wallet and phone, he said goodbye to his mum and opened the door, his heart was loud and his hands was trembling a bit. Brendon smiled brightly at Dallon, he let him hug him and he rested his cheek on his shoulder. He was okay with that kind of touch, he was wearing his binder and everything was perfect.

“Where should we go?” Dallon asked patting his back a little.

Brendon pulled back and shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m hungry so I’d like to eat something.” He mumbled shivering a little, keeping his eyes on Dallon.

Dallon hummed and scratched his head. “Maybe we could go to Pret A Manger.” He said smiling, sighing a little. “I’ve been there a couple of times and the food is good.” Brendon nodded and looked at him, making Dallon shudder slightly.

They walked into Dallon’s car and Brendon curled his fingers around the cuffs of his sweater. He bit his lower lip and looked outside the window, sighing and rubbing his eyes. Dallon turned on the radio and Brendon smiled happily, he turned his head towards him and caught him stare at his face, once Dallon realised that Brendon was looking at him too, he cleared his throat and tore his eyes away. He was blushing madly and Brendon found that cute, really cute, Dallon was tall and muscular, he seemed so tough but he was the sweetest person in the world.

They chatted a bit during the drive and Brendon relaxed completely, Dallon had made him feel comfortable around him and he had even tried to talk about the LGBTQ+ group and Brendon had asked him if he could join in. He really liked the idea of knowing someone who was just like him, he wanted to hear their stories and he wanted to know how they had dealt with knowing that they were queers.

Dallon took his hand for few minutes after they got out of the car, Brendon was a bit surprised but he grazed gently his knuckles, blushing and clearing his throat. Dallon let go of his hand immediately and he looked awkwardly at the pavement, drumming his fingers on his thighs and trying to come up with something clever to say. Brendon was smiling and blushing, he kept his hand near Dallon’s and he looked at him once in awhile, flashing small smiles at him.

“You look really good today.” Dallon stuttered “No, I mean, you always look good but- fuck this wasn’t the point.” He added with a sigh, stroking his forehead and smiling nervously.

Brendon chuckled and shrugged. “Thank you, you look good, too.” He said smiling happily, looking at him with wide eyes.

“So, what- what are you going to eat?” Dallon asked clearing his throat and sniffing a little.

“I’d like a salad, they have a fantastic Caesar Salad.” Brendon smiled and touched slightly Dallon’s hand with his pinkie. “What about you?”

“Probably the same, I always get that when I come here.” He said with a smile, brushing Brendon’s hand with a shy smile.

They got into the fast food and went to order, Brendon was excited and happy, yet he wasn’t sure about what to do. He loved how nicely Dallon had treated him, he was kind and gentle, but he seemed scared to do something and that made Brendon a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to know him truly, he wanted to see him as he was but Dallon was a closed book and Brendon was tired of waiting, he had always had to follow the others, he could never make the rules because no one would let them do that.

When they sat down in their booth, Brendon looked at Dallon with a sigh and he bumped his left foot on his calf, Dallon stared at the table with a dumb expression, his hands were still holding his plate and he was furrowing his eyebrows, biting his cheek. Brendon apologised with a chuckle and tilted his head a little, he ate slowly, observing Dallon and how delicate he was being, how gently he held the fork or the knife.

They spoke for a bit, between forkful and small giggles, Dallon opened up and Brendon let his walls fall, he felt secure with him and he didn’t worry about his appearance, his dysphoria wasn’t blocking him for once and he was actually completely relaxed. He had tried to smoke a joint but this was even better, he was so calm that he could see his whole body relax. He was glad to know Dallon, he was such an amazing person with an amazing mind. He was open, kind and nice to everyone; Brendon wondered if he liked him back.

When Dallon brought back Brendon that night, they shared a warm hug and Dallon kissed his head again, making Brendon smile and close his eyes with his face pressed on his shoulder.


	5. Heart Out

“Brendon!”

That was the first thing that Dallon told him that Friday. Brendon had just arrived at the bus station and Dallon was already there, his backpack on his shoulders and a smile on his face. Brendon smiled at him and walked next to him, he tilted his head and squinted his eyes a little, the sun was hitting him directly and he couldn’t see Dallon that good.

“Mate, listen, I was thinking that you could come with me today at the meeting.” He said a little too fast. “You don’t have to, but you said that you’d like to be a part of the group so, you know, you could come with me tonight.”

Brendon nodded vigorously and smiled. “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 6 p.m., we can have dinner together after the meeting.” He held gently Brendon’s hand and he looked at him with a smile, Brendon smiled and look at his feet, squeezing a little Dallon’s hand. “If you want, of course.”

Brendon nodded and looked at him with a shiny smile. “Absolutely yes, that’d be really nice.” He said chuckling.

They got into the bus and sat down on their usual spots, Brendon adjusted uncomfortably his binder and sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. That night he hadn’t slept at all, he couldn’t stop thinking about his period, which had come back out of nowhere, making him cry on his mother’s shoulder while his dad had gone to buy him painkillers. They had booked an appointment with his doctor and Brendon had decided to go alone for the first time, he was old enough to deal with his own stuff. He had appreciated the fact that his parents had been so serious about that, he was glad to have them.

He yawned and stretched his arms, he tried to breathe a little bit deeper but the binder constricted his ribs, making him cough a little. He couldn’t wait to have his breasts removed, he couldn’t wait to be finally free. He knew that his chest was pretty flat even without the binder, but he didn’t trust sport-bras, he felt uncomfortable with them. He was tired of having them, he was tired of looking at himself in the mirror and see a feminine body, that wasn’t him and he couldn’t deal with that anymore. He was a boy, he had always been one.

When Brendon and Dallon arrived at school they parted as always, Brendon wanted to see if he could skip gym again and Dallon had to talk with one of his classmates to see if he could copy his homework. Brendon wandered around for two periods and he decided to hide in a bathroom stall, he had to check if everything was okay and he needed to take another painkiller because his cramps were murdering him.

The school day went by quickly, Brendon didn’t even notice the fact that the school day had ended, he just followed the people and when he heard Dallon’s warm voice he jolted awake, connecting his brain with his body again. He had spent the whole day thinking about what he would do with his new body, Christmas holidays weren’t too far and he could already picture himself with his new image. He would gain self-esteem again and he would feel finally happy. That was all he wanted, he wanted to be free to go around without a shirt and without being ashamed of his body.

He would still have a female part, sure, but he was saving money for that kind of surgery. The doctors said that it would be painful, really painful, and that he would take care of himself even more for the following year. Brendon was ready to be a real male, he was ready to forget his negative thoughts, he just needed to wait a little bit more.

Dallon and Brendon took the bus together, they chatted casually about their day and then Brendon rested his head on Dallon’s shoulder, making him chuckle and rest his own head on top of his. Brendon closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit, his head wasn’t pounding anymore and he felt better, the painkillers helped a lot and Brendon was more relaxed than before, he was okay now even if his period had freaked him out.

However now everything was better and he felt better, mentally and physically. Going to that meeting made him think a lot, he pondered about coming out officially, he wanted to ask his mom if that would be a good thing to do, he wanted to know if his mom would approve that. He couldn’t keep his mind under control and he wanted to say out loud that he was trans and proud to be one. He wanted to let Dallon know, he wanted to let his walls down and that scared him.

He didn’t know if he was ready to do that but he knew that he couldn’t keep hiding. He had tried to cover whatever could make him feminine but he could feel Dallon’s eyes on him, on his body and he did like that feeling, of course, but at the same time he was scared, he didn’t want Dallon to figure out on his own. He wanted to tell him because Brendon liked him a lot, and if he wanted to have a relationship with him he wanted to be true with him. Dallon deserved that.

That evening came too soon and Brendon was definitely not ready, he looked at him mum before going out, sighing when she patted his back and kissed his forehead, telling him that he would be great and that he didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want to. Brendon hugged her tightly and sighed a little, telling her that he would be back after dinner. She smiled and rubbed his back, she said to him that she was proud of “her baby” and Brendon rolled his eyes, laughing and walking outside.

Dallon hugged him tightly once he sat down on the passenger seat, Brendon was a bit surprised but he hugged him back. They pulled back at the same time and Brendon rested his hands on his thighs and he looked happily at him. He was still slightly nervous but having Dallon near him was helping a little, he felt more confident about himself and that allowed him to face the meeting with a calmer state of mind.

When they walked inside the building Dallon went to speak with the coordinator of the group, they went to Brendon and introduced themselves as Kyla, cisgender and asexual. Brendon shook her hand and smiled a little, his binder was squeezing him but it wasn’t painful, he could deal with it for five more hours. Dallon took him to their seats and after few minutes people sat near them, forming a perfect circle.

Kyla told them to introduce themselves and Brendon smiled when he noticed that a lot of those people weren’t cisgender. There were agender people, bigender, genderqueer and nonbinary, he felt at home. There were gay guys, lesbians, bisexuals and pansexuals, he didn’t know all of their sexuality but he asked them to explain it to him without feeling dumb or anxious, he was actually proud of himself. He was happy and he liked how warm he felt, how calm his whole body and mind was.

When it was his turn he blocked and his breath was stuck in his throat. He looked frantically at Dallon and he just smiled at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

“I-I’m Brendon Urie, I’m gay and I’m-” he licked his lower lip and took a deep breath. “And I’m transgender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry if in these days I'm not as active as before but I'm writing a really important work- at least to me- and I kind of lost the sense of time.


	6. This Must Be My Dream

Everything stilled for a second. Brendon felt his chest ache and his mind was racing, everyone looked at him and Dallon’s grip on his hand was tighter than before, it was almost crushing his fingers. He didn’t know what to do or what to say, he just looked at his feet and waited patiently until he didn’t felt eyes on him. Dallon was stroking his knuckles and Brendon wanted to puke, he couldn’t stand the attention anymore.

Minutes passed and people kept talking like nothing had happened and Brendon was a little taken aback. He thought that he had freaked out people with his statement but it wasn’t like that, a girl asked him his pronouns and he answered a little unsurely, his voice trembled and his lower lip started to quiver. He wouldn’t cry in front of those people, he was strong and he wouldn’t let his emotions ruin that lovely day.

What worried him was the car ride with Dallon, he could always fake a headache and go home without having lunch with him, but he had promised him that he would go out with him that night and he couldn’t chicken out, he would seem an impolite person and he didn’t want that, he didn’t want Dallon to hate him even if he already did, probably. He didn’t really know. Probably he had had to tell him sooner that he was transgender, and maybe Dallon was mad now.

The hour passed quickly, Brendon tried to enjoy his time there and at the end of the little conversation Kayla made him promise to come back. He nodded slowly and force a smile, he could still feel Dallon eyes on him- just like at school- and that petrified him. They headed outside the building and Brendon kept his head down and his mouth shut, he didn’t even try to start a little talk, he just waited and waited to hear Dallon say something.

Once they got into the car Dallon turned on the engine and stared at the console in front of him, his hands were gripping loosely the steering wheel and Brendon could see a frown on his face. He was surely mad at him, he couldn’t blame him, he would be mad at himself too, he had kept such a big secret from him and they had know each other for a while. Brendon stared at his hands and started to fidget with his fingers, nervous and tired. He just wanted to go home and forget about that day, forget about Dallon and ask him mum to find a new school. He couldn’t deal with being in the same structure as him, he couldn’t stand that situation again.

“Where do you want to have dinner?” Dallon asked gently, his voice soft and sweet as always.

“I want to go home.” Brendon whispered already on the verge of tears. He knew that he shouldn’t have said that he was trans.

Dallon blinked twice and looked at him. “Oh why? Do you feel bad? Can I help?” He said quickly, worriedly and nervously.

“Just take me home.” Brendon closed his eyes and rested his head on the window, ignoring his growling stomach and his teary eyes.

“Have I done something?” Dallon pulled into the street and Brendon shook his head. “Are you upset?” Brendon hummed and took a deep breath. “Listen, it’s not like I care about your gender, you’re a male and I see you as one, I always did. I have to be honest, I was a bit shocked when you told you were trans but it’s fine, most of the people there aren’t cis.” He smiled and patted Brendon’s leg slightly. “Do you really want to go home?” He asked with a sigh.

Brendon shrugged and looked at him. “I don’t mind.” He murmured.

“Then we’ll go get something, the coffee at the club sucks.” He smiled and squeezed Brendon’s knee a little, leaving his hand there.

“Aren’t you mad?” Brendon murmured with his face in his hands.

“Why should I? You did nothing wrong.” He asked slowly, looking at Brendon with sceptical eyes. “Oh, oh you thought that I’d be mad because you haven’t told me that you were trans? That’s silly.” He said smiling a little. “You don’t have to tell me everything, Bren.”

Brendon hummed and looked at him with a sigh. “Sorry for acting up.” He murmured playing with his fingers.

Dallon shook his head and smiled. “Of course not, Brendon. You don’t have to prove me anything nor tell me everything about you.” He patted his knee and his hand stayed there, stroking gently his skin through his jeans. “You’re really nice, I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not, thank you for asking though.” He smiled and tilted his head a little.

Dallon smiled and laughed quietly, patting his knee again before turning left and pulling into a parking lot. “Hope you like Japanese food.”

“Never tried it.” He murmured with a small smile. “I heard it’s good, my mum loves it.” He smiled and walked out of the car with a smile.

“It’s pretty good, yeah. It’s fancy and tasty, but if you don’t like it we can have pizza later.”

Brendon shrugged and followed him inside. He was still a bit shaken up by the whole thing but he was managing to keep his nerves under control. He was a little tired and he wanted to pull off his binder, he didn’t want to have an accident while eating. He looked at Dallon and then he sat down at their table, after few seconds a waiter brought them the menu and Dallon started to explain him every plate, calmly and smiling. Brendon was sitting in front of him and he could feel Dallon’s ankle brush against his own.

They ordered and Brendon tried almost everything. He liked ramen and the typical HosoMaki and Temaki, he tried few of Dallon’s orders and in the end they shared almost every single plate. Brendon’s stomach was full and Dallon was happy, a satisfied smile was on his face and his chin was on the palm of his hand. He was listening to Brendon and he was laughing occasionally, his eyes were so bright that Brendon couldn’t help but stare at him with a wide smile. His crush was almost showing up but he was too lost in the discussion to pay attention to it.

“I need to go.” Brendon murmured looking at his phone with a sigh.

“I’ll go pay and then we can go.” He stood up and left before Brendon could even argue with him.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, Dallon waited for him near the door and opened the door for him, they both headed into the car and Dallon started to drive slowly, a little reluctantly. Both of them had enjoyed their time outside and Brendon wasn’t really in the mood to be alone that night, it was also Friday which meant that he wouldn’t be able to see Dallon until Monday. Brendon looked at him and sighed, pursing his lips a little.

“Do you want to stay at my place for a little?” Brendon whispered.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Brendon smiled and rested his head on the window, sighing happily.


	7. Lostmyhead

“Your turn.” Brendon murmured once he stopped laughing.

“Once I told to a friend of mine that I was bi and he the only thing he said was that he needed my help on learning how to suck cocks.” Dallon mumbled with a smile, Brendon started to laugh again and he rolled a little closer to Dallon. “It’s not even that funny.”

They had decided to spend the night together since it was already eleven p.m. and Dallon ended up in Brendon’s bed with a pair of sweatpants that were way too short to be his. Brendon had an oversized shirt on and his boxers, he was all wrapped inside his favour blanket and he was sharing it with Dallon. They had started to tell each other funny stories about their lives and soon enough they started whispering and giggling with their bodies pressed together. Brendon was lying on his back while Dallon was lying on his left side, a hand under his head.

Brendon giggled and looked up at him with a smirk. “You know what’s really funny?” Dallon shook his head and pushed his hair away from his face. “The first time I saw you, I thought that you were a popular guy at school.” He said laughing.

Dallon pouted and poked his ribs. “Ha-ha very funny, Bren.”

Brendon chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Are you tired?”

“Not really.”

“I want Reese’s.” Brendon mumbled sitting up. “And Skittles.”

Dallon snorted and plopped down on the mattress, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes when he heard Brendon stood up and walk out of his room. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to explode. He knew he had a crush on Brendon, he had always known, and being the same bed as him was hard, especially because everything smelled just like him and he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling.

He had discovered a huge part of Brendon that day, he didn’t care- in a positive way- and that didn’t change his feelings toward the boy, it had made them even stronger. He was a little scared since he had never felt that kind of harsh feeling for someone, but Brendon was just so nice, so soft and so funny that he was drowning in that crush. His heart always pounded when he was near him, when he had placed a hand on his knee everything had stopped for a second and when they had hold hands during the meeting with the group his heart was almost aching.

He didn’t even hear Brendon come back, he jolted when the boy jumped inside the bed directly on him, it took him few seconds to understand that Brendon had decided to use him as a pillow and a loud chewing sound filled the room. He closed his eyes again and pressed his head on the pillow under his head, he could smell the fruity scent of skittles and the soft smell of peanut butter. Brendon was quiet, too focused on his food to pay attention to Dallon.

He was slightly surprised because Brendon had never been an outgoing person, however now he had let go of his shell and try to be a little more open. Since when Dallon had held his hand and toughed his knee, he had gained a little bit of confidence in himself and he wasn’t going to let it slip away from his hands. That night he was also wearing just a sport-bra and he felt okay, Christmas holidays were in three weeks and he couldn’t wait anymore, he was so pumped and the idea of not dealing with his breasts anymore was perfect, he was going to have the body he had always wanted and he couldn’t stop picturing him with a flat chest without the binder.

“What are you thinking?” Dallon murmured running a hand down his arm.

“I’m getting top surgery in three weeks.” He said with a smile, looking up at him while chewing his Skittles. “I’m excited.”

Dallon smiled and squeezed his hand a little. “I’m so happy for you.” He murmured hiding his nose in his hair, making Brendon shudder. “I’ll come and say hi at the hospital if you want.”

“I’d like that, I’d like some company.”  Brendon smiled and looked up at him. “Thank you for understanding.”

They looked at each other for few seconds and then Dallon leant on, pressing his lips on Brendon’s. He could taste the peanut butter and the Skittles and he could feel Brendon’s hand on his chest. He pulled back and looked down, murmuring an apology and getting ready to be yelled at. Instead Brendon dig his nails in his chest delicately and slipped his other arm around his neck, dragging him closer and making him rest his forehead on his own. He pecked his lips again and again, soon he ended up all curled in his lap with his hands on Dallon’s cheeks.

They kissed for a while, without speaking or talking, they just needed to be close and they just needed to feel each other. Brendon slipped his tongue inside Dallon’s mouth and tightened his grip around his shoulders, scared to open his eyes and see his pillow in Dallon’s place, like every damn morning. He pulled back and looked at him frantically, his hands were caressing and touching every inch of his face and chest, Brendon needed to know that was real, that he was really kissing Dallon in his bed at two in the morning.

They never really talked, they just kissed and kissed, sharing small giggles here and there and touching lazily their faces, Brendon ran his thumb across the little scar under Dallon’s chin and Dallon caressed his cheekbones and his stubble, smiling widely on his lips. He was already feeling fuzzy and his chest seemed lighter, he couldn’t help but place a protective hand on Brendon’s back while kissing him briefly, gently and softly. Brendon was delicate and he couldn’t be rough, he couldn’t ruin that pretty painting with his rough manners and he couldn’t let other people touch it with their dirty hands.

Brendon was a pretty flower, a new-born one and Dallon wanted to protect him from everyone and everything.

“I’m sleepy.” Brendon whispered in a giggle on his lips, peppering them with soft pecks.

“Then sleep.” Dallon murmured petting his hair a little, smiling widely and nuzzling his cheek.

Brendon hummed and laid down with a sigh, his eyes were already close and his mind wasn’t stressing him out for once. He looked at Dallon with a small smile and traced his jawline with his index, sighing, he rolled on his right side and pressed his face on the soft pillow, breathing in slowly. Dallon laid down behind him and carefully spooned him, his hand was resting on his abdomen and before doing that he had asked Brendon if it was okay, scared to make him uncomfortable.

He kissed the back of his neck and nosed his scalp with a smile. Brendon was fast asleep and he had intertwined their fingers together. Dallon smiled and tugged him a little closer, protectively he tightened his grip around his waist and Brendon let out a soft puff of breath, curling even more on himself and making Dallon cover him a little bit more with the soft duvet. Both of them fell asleep together in Brendon’s bed that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y
> 
> I'm spending my whole Summer writing/reading/watching Shane Dawson and CrankThatFrank because I'm trash.


	8. The Sound

Three weeks passed by quickly and Brendon found himself anxious and happy at the same time. He was already in the hospital and Dallon was near him, he was holding his hands and chatting a little with him. His parents were in the room as well but they were talking with the doctor, Brendon was nervous and he was squeezing Dallon’s hand madly. They had started dating officially a week before, their parents didn’t know that but Brendon had promised himself that he was going to tell them the truth in the near future.

Dallon was amazing, he was always by his side and he took care of him when he felt sad or tired. Sometimes his dysphoria showed up and made his day a living hell but Dallon always managed to prove him wrong, he would trace his jawline- stronger than before due to the testosterone- and his straight hips, he would show him his stubble and he would kiss it gently, scrunching up his nose when it tickled his lips. Brendon was glad to have him in his life.

Now he was standing near him with a small smile on his face, Brendon smiled up at him and squeezed his hand one more time, he dragged him closer and, after checking if his parents could see him, he left a quick peck on his lips. He smiled happily at him and brushed his jaw with a smile, Dallon kissed his forehead and stood up, leaving a small kiss on his knuckles. Both of them were a little nervous and Brendon could see the tension in Dallon’s eyes.

“I’ll be here once you wake up.” Dallon murmured.

“I know, you already told me.” He smiled and looked at him from his bed. “Promise me you’ll bring me an ice-cream, a cookie dough one.” He muttered.

“I knew it.” Dallon smiled and petted his hair slowly. “I’ll see if I can bring it in here.”

The doctor cleared his throat and smiled, few nurses walked into the room and started to drag Brendon out of the room, Dallon and his parents followed him until they arrived at the operating room. The nurses had anesthetized Brendon and he was a little drowsy, he was almost falling asleep and his grip on Dallon’s hand was loose, a silly smile appeared on his face and he looked at his boyfriend giggling.

“I’m excited.” He slurred closing his eyes. “Mum I’m so happy.” He said looking at Grace.

“I know, sweetheart.” She combed his hair a little and looked at Boyd.

“We’ll be here for you, son.” His dad added.

“And Dallon? I want him as well.” Brendon’s voice was low, almost a whisper.

“I’m going to be here, too.” He said letting go of his hand. “Close your eyes, Bren.” He murmured with a sigh, anxiety bubbled in his stomach.

“Remember my ice-cream.” Brendon whispered before falling asleep.

Dallon smiled and chuckled, the nurses carried him inside the operating room and the surgeon talked a little more with Brendon’s parents, telling them that they had nothing to worry about. Dallon, however, was still a little nervous, he didn’t like the idea of Brendon in that room, but he knew that he was going to get better and he knew that he was finally going to have the body that he had always wanted.

He just needed to relax and find that damn ice-cream for him.

**::::**

When Brendon came back from the operating room, his parents were waiting in his room with flowers in their hands and a little gift, a tank top that they had bought from H&M two days before. Brendon had always wanted it but he couldn’t wear it because of the binder, but now he didn’t have to use it anymore and they decided to surprise him. Dallon was in the room as well and he had managed to sneak inside a jar of cookie dough ice-cream.

He was sitting on a chair and when the door swung open he jolted on his feet. Brendon was still unconscious but the doctor told them that he was going to wake up within half an hour. Dallon looked at the jar of ice-cream and sighed, he licked his lower lip and sat down again, Brendon’s parents gave him the flowers and the gift, saying that they needed to eat something. Dallon sighed and placed the gifts his chair, he looked around and saw few snowflakes flew outside. He smiled and took the tub of ice-cream, he opened the window and put it on the windowsill.

He walked closer to Brendon and sighed quietly, he kissed his forehead, his cheeks and his lips, brushing his arms gently. He was happy, excited and his fingers buzzed when he touched Brendon’s hand. He pulled back and combed his hair a little, styling them up just like he liked them, Brendon let out a soft sigh and Dallon chuckled, he was adorable and he had missed not being able to see him sleep. They slept in the same bed just twice and Dallon loved how handsome Brendon was, how nicely his features blended perfectly with the environment.

Provo was a cold town- well, Utah was a cold State- and Dallon wasn’t even surprised when he saw the tub of ice-cream completely frozen. He laughed and brushed Brendon’s hair a little bit, scratching gently his scalp and pressing small kisses on his forehead, humming sweet nothings in his ear. Brendon liked that kind of affection, it made him feel all fuzzy and safe, he always told Dallon that. They had been together for just three weeks but Dallon felt like they had been together since they had met.

“Hey.” Brendon muttered groggily, yawning and opening his eyes slowly.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” Dallon asked petting his hair with a smile.

“Good- I- I feel good, happy.” He murmured raising a hand slowly, he touched delicately his chest and hissed in pain. “I can’t wait to see myself.”

“I have something for you.” Dallon walked toward the window and grabbed the ice-cream, which was- in fact- still frozen. “I want at least ten kisses, you don’t know how hard it has been to find this since we’re in December.”

“Come here then.” Brendon said with a smile, his sleepy eyes were still there but Dallon knew that he wasn’t going to doze off again.

Dallon smiled and sat on the mattress near him, he looked at him with a small smile and Brendon puckered his lips, Dallon laughed and leant down, kissing him slowly and gently. Brendon pulled back and looked at him with a smile, Dallon opened the tub and gave it to him with a plastic spoon. Brendon hummed and kissed him again, trying to sit up slowly.

“Here, let me feed you.” Dallon murmured smiling. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Thank you, love.” Brendon whispered opening his mouth with a giggle.

That’s how Brendon’s parents found them, Dallon sat on the mattress while feeding their son with a plastic spoon and a dumb smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDKHBTFM are killing me


	9. Fallingforyou

Since the top surgery, Brendon gained lots of confidence in himself. He would go around just wearing tight shirts and t-shirt and he had no problems in staying shirtless around Dallon. He started to sleep only with his boxers on and Dallon wasn’t complaining, he had never really thought about Brendon in a sexual way but he appreciated his body and he appreciated the fact that he wasn’t ashamed of it anymore.

He was starting to fall in love with him and he knew it, he knew that he was going to end up with loving him because Brendon was perfect, he was the most stunning boy he had ever seen and what had started as a friendship had ended up as a relationship, Dallon was more than happy with it. He loved everything about Brendon, from his chocolate brown eyes to his shiny smile. He loved him, that was pretty obvious after almost three months of dating.

It was a chilly night outside but Brendon was all curled up near him, his face was pressed on his chest and his hands were on his shoulders, he was breathing quietly and softly and small puffs of hot air were ending up on Dallon’s skin, making him shiver. He had his arms wrapped around his body protectively and he was holding him tightly, his back faced the door and a protective hand was on Brendon’s head, his fingers were combing gently his hair while leaving small kisses on his head.

Brendon hummed and snuggled closer with a small whimper, a leg ended up between Dallon’s and his face was all squished on his on his chest. Dallon was still awake even if he was tired, he just loved to see Brendon under the gentle moonlight. He kissed his forehead again before settling down, his chin ended up on top of his head and Brendon nosed his neck in his sleep, humming quietly. The soft puffs of breath on his chest lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up Brendon was still asleep, Dallon combed his hair a little before standing up and heading into the kitchen. He wasn’t a great cook thus he just shoved into the microwave and toaster something to eat and waited patiently. Breakfast in bed was one of the lamest thing in the whole world but he didn’t care, everyone knew that he was a soppy boyfriend. He went upstairs with a tray in his hands and opened the door of his bedroom with his foot, Brendon was still sleeping and now he was all curled around Dallon’s pillow.

He looked at him with a soft smile and sat down on the mattress, he combed his hair a little before kissing his forehead. Brendon scrunched up his nose moved closer to Dallon, humming and letting out a deep breath. Dallon brushed his cheeks and tapped gently his shoulder, smiling when he saw him blink his eyes open.

“Good morning.” He said kissing delicately his lips. “I made breakfast.” He said pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“You’re cheesy.” Brendon muttered with a yawn. “You’re a cheesy shit.” He said laughing, kissing him slightly before sitting up.

Dallon laughed and placed the tray between them, Brendon smiled and dragged him toward him, placing another kiss on his lips before rubbing their noses together. They ate slowly, chatting and smiling at each other, Brendon ended up in Dallon’s lap and he laid his head on his shoulder, munching slowly and sipping his coffee with his eyes closed.

“It’s Saturday, what should we do today?” Dallon asked with a yawn.

“I need to go to Target and buy something.”

Dallon whined and sighed. “Do we really have to go?”

“Yes, stop complaining.” Brendon muttered kissing his jaw. “We have to ask to my mum first, though.” He said with a sigh.

“Yeah, and I need to ask to mine if she’s okay with us not having dinner here.” He yawned and hid his nose in his hair, breathing in his scent.

Brendon hummed and kissed him gently, placing a hand on his cheek. “What if we go back to sleep for few more hours and then we get ready and go to Target?” He murmured kissing him with a smile.

“You need to shower.” He said poking his hip with a smile.

“You too, mister.” Brendon muttered with a pout, hiding his face in his neck. “I’m tired though.”

“You slept for almost twelve hours.” Dallon said with a sigh, rubbing his back.

Brendon whined and looked at him, pouting slightly before kissing his cheek. “Make the bed while I’m showering.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and hummed, Brendon stood up and stretched his limbs. He collected his clothes and headed into the bathroom, leaving Dallon alone in the bedroom. He stared at the closed door and sighed a little, he was truly in love with Brendon and that made his heart race. He was a little anxious but he knew that he had nothing to worry about, Brendon didn’t need to know that he was falling in love with him. He just wanted to live peacefully, he didn’t want to rush anything and he didn’t want to pressure Brendon into anything.

He made the bed and dressed up slowly, a bittersweet taste in his mouth and a terrible headache was making his temples throb. He whined and sat on the mattress while waiting for Brendon, he was pretty sure that he was still showering and that gave him the chance to try and find some painkillers, maybe Brendon kept few of them in his room since the top surgery, at least he hoped so. He looked through his drawers and sighed when he couldn’t find any, going back on the bed with a frown.

Brendon came out shortly after, he still had to get dressed and he didn’t pay attention to Dallon, he was used to see him lie randomly on everything. He patted his thigh before starting to search a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He sighed and hummed, moving around the room with a smile on his face, without noticing Dallon’s pained expression. But when he did his heart got stuck in his throat and his mind started to run wildly, making him sit near him with a worried frown.

“Do you feel good?” He murmured, rubbing his arm.

“Yeah, just a headache.” He whispered looking at him with a small smile. “You’re lovely today.” He said brushing his cheekbone with a shy smile.

Brendon blushed and pressed his face on his hand, closing his eyes with a small smile. “Thank you.” He smiled at him and lowered his head to kiss him, pressing softly his lips on Dallon’s.

He grinned a little and threw his arms around his neck, pressing a firm kiss on his head while giggling. “Lie here with me for a little?” He murmured nosing gently his skin.

“Just for a little bit, we _really_ need to go to Target.”

Dallon sighed and hummed, Brendon ended up on his chest and he wrapped his arms around his back. Everything was fine, he had nothing to worry about.


	10. UGH!

Shopping at Target had been an experience, to say at least. Brendon was wearing one of his tank top and a pair of sunglasses, and it was March, in Provo, which meant that it wasn’t hot nor warm outside and Brendon didn’t need a pair of sunglasses, but Dallon had no intention to point that out, he just let Brendon be Brendon; if he ended up with a cold, Dallon wouldn’t mind spending few days at home to take care of him.

They- _Brendon_ -  bought a lot of useless things, food and clothes. They were pretty rich so they could go and buy something a little more expensive but Brendon loved Target and Dallon preferred comfy and cheap clothes. Once they got outside Brendon stopped in the middle of the parking lot, he looked at Dallon with wide eyes and muttered an “ _Oh shit_ ” before running back into the shopping centre. Dallon didn’t even try to follow him, he pushed his cart toward his car and placed the bags in the backseats, sighing.

Brendon was acting strangely but he didn’t pay attention to it, he knew him and he knew how he thought. He waited patiently for fifteen minutes and then he saw Brendon’s quiff, he looked at his hands and rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe him sometimes. It was fucking cold outside, they didn’t need ice-cream in the middle of March. However he just glanced at him and accepted with a chuckle a kiss on the lips, humming before turning on the engine.

“We need to go to somewhere else, mister?” Dallon asked before pulling into the street.

“Yeah, I’m hungry and we need to stop in a pharmacy.” He said checking his phone.

“Why? Do you feel bad?” He asked worriedly.

“Relax, I just need to see if my mom’s meds have arrived.” He shrugged and put his phone away. “You worry too much, love.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and sighed. He was right though, he worried a lot about him and he always asked him how he felt at least twice a day, once as soon as he woke and once before going to sleep. He just wanted him to be happy and to feel good, he hated to see him sad and grumpy. Since the top surgery Brendon’s dysphoria had gotten better, he could look at himself in the mirror without wincing and that meant a lot for him, Dallon was proud of him and, when he felt down, he always remembered him that he was his man, his adorable boyfriend.

It was something that he always did, he would show him his stubble or the small cuts on his cheeks that he had made with a razor while shaving, he would point at his jawline and poke it with his fingers until Brendon smiled and swatted his hand away. His hips were becoming straighter and straighter and Dallon would make him notice all this small changes. Brendon didn’t really realize them but Dallon did, he always observed Brendon when he got the opportunity.

Dallon had started a photography class ad he was pretty good, his main character was Brendon and everyone in his class liked him, he was kind of famous. Brendon wasn’t shy in front of the photographic lens, he always smiled and showed a bit of sassiness and Dallon loved it, he loved to spend days taking pictures of him with his camera. It was a gift that his parents had bought him for Christmas and the only pictures that he had taken were Brendon’s.

He looked at him and smiled a little when he saw him chew on his bottom lip while thinking, he laid a hand on his knee and Brendon placed his own on top of Dallon’s, smiling weakly. Dallon drove in silence, Brendon hand was still on top of his.

By the end of the day Brendon had dragged Dallon everywhere. Now both of them were lying on Dallon’s bed, Brendon had to leave in less than thirty minutes but neither of them tried to untangle themselves from that tight hug. Brendon had his face buried in Dallon’s neck, his hands were under his t-shirt and his legs were wrapped around Dallon’s. He was a little sad, he didn’t like to go back home and he hated the idea of not being able to see him until Monday. Usually they would spend the whole weekend but that Sunday Dallon had to go somewhere with his parents, Brendon was a little pissed.

They lazily made out until they heard a car park in front of Dallon’s house, Brendon jumped off of him and sighed, pressing another kiss on his lips. They headed downstairs and Dallon opened the door for him, they hugged quickly and then Brendon ran in his mom’s car. No goodbye kisses, they weren’t out with their families yet. Dallon watched him go away from the window in his room and he let out a sigh. He loved Brendon, he really did, and he already missed him.

Brendon walked into his house with his hands filled with Target’s bags. He headed into his room and his parents didn’t even questioned him. He grabbed the tub of ice-cream and took it into the kitchen, placing it in the freezer. He kissed his mum’s cheek and smiled at his dad, he came up with an excuse to go back into his room and he ran upstairs, almost tripping on his own feet. He was so excited about the things he had bought that day.

He ripped the bags open and looked at his new clothes, nothing fancy, just a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt, a shirt and tank top- he loved them, he felt so good with them on. He placed the clothes in his wardrobe and pulled out the other items. He had to go and fake that he had forgotten a tub of ice-cream, he didn’t want Dallon to know what he was planning and he didn’t want him to be hyper-protective again. It was nice, but Brendon wanted to be able to not make him worry every single day.

He found the lube at Target but he couldn’t find the right kind of condoms. The lube was fucking expensive, he wanted to buy the best one thus he had chosen the silicone based lube, as condoms he bought what the pharmacist had given to him. He was a bit nervous, he had sex just once in his life and it hadn’t been the most pleasurable experience of his life. The dude had treated him like a girl and that made him uncomfortable.

Dallon had touched the “sex” topic once. He had asked him how he felt about it and he wanted to do something in particular, he asked him if he needed to buy “you know what I mean”- basically a strap-on and Brendon had almost cooed at Dallon’s pink cheeks- and they had tried to sort everything out. Both of them weren’t ready when they had that talk but now Brendon knew that they could at least try something.

Brendon was self-conscious, he knew that down there, due to the testosterone, was a little strange, he had seen him and he had studied his body. He hoped that Dallon wouldn’t mind and his heart beat faster. It was hard to not feel ashamed but he just needed to remember that Dallon saw his as a perfect man, that no one had misgendered him in four months and that his parents were there for him. Everyone accepted him and who didn’t, well, Brendon didn’t really listen to them anymore.

He placed his stuff in the bottom drawer of his desk and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before jumping into his bed. He grabbed his phone and saw the usual “goodnight” text from Dallon, it was a little cheesy and soppy but Brendon loved it, he loved him. That was the scariest part, he knew that Dallon loved him too but he was afraid to tell him, he was afraid to say those three words. He replied and placed his heart on his chest, imaging to fall asleep in Dallon’s arms like the night before.


	11. I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware of It.

There was one thing that Dallon loved to do whenever he slept in the same bed as Brendon’s: watching him sleep. He wondered how that masterpiece could have chosen him. Brendon was beautiful, he had his lips parted and his breath smelled like liquorice, he had his eyes closed and a little frown on his face, Dallon loved him. He always traced his jawline with his fingers before sleeping and he always kissed his forehead, enjoying his soft and delicate skin.

However not being able to sleep near him every night made Dallon sad, he loved to imagine him during morning with his pretty eyes and his soft whines because the sun never seemed to understand that Brendon wanted to sleep, Dallon always closed the curtains and kissed him gently before spooning him. He always tried to not wake him up too early, Brendon loved to sleep and he always overslept.

Not having him by his side was a bit of a shock, Dallon was used to feel him and to feel his soft breaths on his neck. Brendon didn’t like to wake him up with a cold pillow near his body, he didn’t like how much he missed Dallon’s warmth, he missed his touches and his little kisses all over his face. Brendon wanted him in his bed again, he wanted to curl up by his side and sleep lulled by his heartbeat.

Brendon and Dallon messaged for the whole day, Dallon told him that he was bored and they had begun to send each other idiotic snaps while making dumb faces, Brendon loved his silly face and his adorable eyes. He spent his day in bed, eating and watching TV series, he was a bit bored but he couldn’t do much without Dallon there. He had promised him that he would call him once he could but Brendon couldn’t wait anymore, he was behind bored.

Thus when his phone rang he almost choked on his own spit and smiled, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Oh my god, save me.”

Brendon laughed and took a chip from the bag. “It’s not that bad, stop complaining.”

“I have to babysit a three years old, Brendon, it is bad.” Dallon huffed rolling his eyes.

“Just admit that you miss me.” He smiled and scratched gently his jaw. “Do you want to know something funny?” He said with a small giggle.

“Sure, love.”

“I have hairs, like actual hairs on my stomach and I’ve just noticed it.” Brendon said smiling, biting his lower lip. “You never told me.”

“They had always been there.” Dallon said smiling. “How was your day?”

“Boring, I watched Twin Peaks.” Brendon yawned and curled around his pillow. “I have to go to the doctor tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked with a small sigh.

“Yeah, well my mum can’t and my dad isn’t at home so yeah, if you want.” Dallon hummed and Brendon smiled. “Thank you.”

Dallon smiled and chuckled. “Listen, are you okay for a Skype call later? I really miss you.” He said with a small sigh.

“Why not.” Brendon said smiling a little. “See you later then.”

Brendon had to wait almost four hours before being able to see Dallon, he was tired and Brendon could tell that by the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled a little and blew him a kiss, Dallon rolled his eyes and chuckled, Dallon kept his voice low and Brendon rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He wanted to bombard him with questions, he wanted to know how he had spend his day and he wanted to know how he had been, he wanted to know everything.

But instead they talked about the appointment with the doctor and about school, he was a little nervous but Dallon had managed to keep him calm, he knew that Brendon was always nervous when he had to go to his gynaecologist. Dallon saw his teary eyes and his puff lips, his heart ached a little and he chewed his bottom lip. He just wanted to hold Brendon and make him forget about that appointment, he hated to see him so stressed out.

They talked until midnight and Brendon yawned loudly, he didn’t want to go to sleep but he knew that if he didn’t sleep he would regret it the day after. Dallon tried to convince him to go to sleep but didn’t want to force him to do anything. He just waited patiently until Brendon started to feel drowsy, his eyes were slightly open and he couldn’t help but give up. He hid under the covers and placed his laptop near him, he looked at Dallon and smiled, he was wearing that ugly blue t-shirt.

He smiled and tugged his pillow closer to him, he looked at Dallon and saw him under the blankets as well, he chuckled and closed his eyes. “I wish you were here.” He murmured with a sigh.

“Yeah, I miss you as well.” He mumbled staring at him.

“Can you sleep at mine tomorrow?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“No, love, you know that my mum won’t allow me to sleep at yours.” He said sighing. “Try to sleep a bit.”

“But I want you to sleep here.” He whined rolling his eyes.

“I can’t exactly force my parents to let me stay at yours, baby.”

“You’ll come with me tomorrow, won’t you? I don’t want to go alone.” Dallon could feel the fear in Brendon’s voice.

“Of course, sleep now.” He murmured with a small smile.

Brendon hummed and rested his face on the pillow, he looked one last time at Dallon and then closed his eyes, he knew that he would wait until he would fall asleep before hanging up. He scooted a little closer to the laptop and looked sleepily at Dallon, smiling and yawning, stirring under the covers. He could imagine Dallon’s warmth near him and he could imagine his soft snores in his ear. He fell asleep in less than three minutes.

Dallon looked at him and waited, he waited and waited until he was sure that Brendon was fast asleep. He studied his face and his features, he pursed his lips and smiled a little, it was bit dumb but he hoped for the best, he didn’t want him to hear him and he didn’t want to scare him. He cleared his throat quietly and stared at him for few more seconds.

“I love you.” He whispered before ending the phone call.

He went to sleep with his heart a little lighter, his head wasn’t hurting anymore and he could rest, finally.


	12. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it, nothing too graphic though.

Things went perfectly for three weeks, Brendon went to the gynaecologist and everything was fine, perfect. Brendon was still keeping his condoms and lube in his drawers and Dallon was still murmuring his “I love you”s when Brendon was asleep. They were madly in love, neither of their parents knew about them but they didn’t really mind.

Even if it was a school night Dallon was allowed to spend his day at Brendon’s, he wouldn’t sleep there but he would spend a significant amount of time there, just with him. He laid in bed with him and listened to him talk and talk, he laughed and chuckled quietly when Brendon rolled on top of him, pressing his face in his neck and kissing his jaw, smiling shyly.

Brendon was a little needy that day, he had felt that kind of rush down his body since that morning and Dallon seemed to be on board as well, he was stroking and caressing his back, arms and shoulders, pressing his lips on his own and running his thumb across his cheekbones. Brendon closed his eyes and smiled, he nuzzled his jaw with a smile and let out a small giggle, he kissed his cheek and looked up at him with a smile.

“I want to have sex.” Brendon said calmly, sitting up on his chest with rosy cheeks.

“What? L-like now?” Dallon looked at him with wide eyes.

Brendon shrugged. “Yeah.” He whispered placing his hands on his shoulders.

“We don’t have condoms and-”

“I bought them when we went to Target.” Brendon said with a small smile.

“That’s- Brendon!” He squeaked looking at him with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you.” He said placing his hands on top of his, rubbing gently his knuckles.

“Are you up for it or you want to wait a little more?” Brendon murmured grazing his neck with his thumb.

Dallon hummed and kissed his hands, smiling a little. “Fine, fine.” He whispered closing his eyes when Brendon leant down to kiss him. He pulled his hair a little and kissed him gently, Brendon hummed and kissed him a little harder, pressing his forehead on his. “But you gotta tell me if you want to slow down or stop.” He murmured looking at him.

“I will.” Brendon mumbled on his lips, chuckling quietly. He pursed his lips a little and Dallon kissed him with a satisfied smile.

They teased each other for a little and Brendon ended up under Dallon, he looked up at him and laughed, Dallon had both of his hands near his head and he was trying to not make him feel caged. Brendon kissed him and his hands dared to go down his back, gripping gently his t-shirt and lifting it slowly, carefully, savouring every moment and every inch of his skin. He broke the kiss and smiled warmly, Dallon smiled a little shyly and sat up properly, Brendon tugged his t-shirt off and stared at his chest, smiling and stroking gently his skin, brushing his thumbs on his pectorals.

Dallon took his sweet time to remove Brendon's tank top, he kissed his neck and shoulders, nuzzling his skin and biting delicately his jawline, humming with his eyes closed. He pressed a small kiss on his chin and looked down at him, trailing the small line of hairs down his stomach. Brendon sucked in a breath and his thighs quivered a little, he let out a satisfied moan and Dallon arched one of his eyebrows, caressing his hipbones.

They spent a lot of times undressing, neither of them wanted to rush anything and Dallon loved to see, to study, Brendon's muscles, he could see them move under his skin and that was a pretty nice view, especially when he got to stare at his thighs so closely.

“I-it's a little strange down  there.” Brendon whispered running his hands down Dallon's back, cupping his ass and squeezing firmly, making him yelp in surprise.

“You don't have to explain anything, I don't care about the appearance y'know.” He murmured with a smile.

Brendon nodded and kissed him gently, Dallon shivered and rubbed his arms before starting to leave small kisses all over his chest, on his stomach and on his hipbones. He knew what Brendon liked and what he hated- they had talked about it- and, after asking for permission, he buried his head between his legs and Brendon let out a choked moan.

His fingers ended up in Dallon's hair and his thighs almost squished his face when he felt a rush of pleasure run down his back. Dallon pulled back after few more minutes, his chin was a little wet and his lips were shining under the soft sunlight, Brendon felt a tremor shake his whole body. He pulled his hair a little and smiled when Dallon hissed and shivered, his whole body was covered in goose bumps. Brendon smiled and guided his head back between his thighs, that felt good and he was enjoying it a lot- maybe a little too much since he came without being able to stop himself.

Dallon sat up again and blinked twice, his eyes were wide and his hair was a complete mess, it was sticking in every way possible and Brendon couldn't help but giggle, it was an adorable sight. He stroked his cheek and Dallon sat on the bed again, Brendon stretched a hand to open the bottom drawer and tossed the lube at him, winking and grabbing a condom. He opened it carefully and Dallon tried to grab it, but Brendon swatted his hand away telling him that he wanted to do it himself.

He rolled the condom on and pumped him few times, his eyes concentrated on him and his hands were gentle. After making sure that Brendon wanted to go further, he slid the first finger inside him and after few second he added a second one, then the third one, not wanting to hurt Brendon. He let him decide the pace, he pushed himself inside him slowly, carefully, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw because Brendon was moaning obscenely in his ear and Dallon couldn't resist those sweet and high-pitched noises. Brendon tangled his legs around his waist and his hands ended up on his shoulders, he scratched his skin a little when he came, tightening around Dallon and making him come after few thrusts.

Dallon laid on top of him for minutes, his head between his pectorals where he could hear Brendon's heartbeat perfectly. He looked up at him and smiled, brushing the tip of his nose with his pinky. Brendon laughed and wrapped his arms around his back, happy and satisfied. Dallon had treated him perfectly, he had been so sweet and careful that Brendon couldn't help but look down at him and wonder how the fuck he had found someone like Dallon.

Both of them stayed silent, they didn't need to talk to know that everything was fine, perfect. The air in the room smelled like sex and expensive cologne, they were still breathing a little hard and they were covered in sweat from head to toe, Dallon was starting to doze off on Brendon's chest and his eyes felt heavy, he would love to take a nap with him after a healthy cuddle session. He looked up at Brendon again and saw him with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, he could see his freckles on his cheeks and he could hear his soft humming. Brendon looked down at him and smiled wider, happily, and Dallon never felt more alive.


	13. Settle Down

Days passed and Brendon was still thinking about that amazing afternoon. He and Dallon hadn't hung out since then because both of them had been busy with their finals, however they still managed to kiss each other in the school corridors and during English, hidden behind their books. They had decided that they would spend a whole week at Dallon's house after finals and before that they wanted to come out to their parents. They'd been together for months and both of them were interested in making that relationship last as long as possible.

Not being able to stay together was hard and sad, they texted and Skyped whenever they had time but Dallon needed to study and Brendon too, they couldn't spend too much time on their phones and that was killing them. They didn't went to college, they didn't even try to apply, both of them wanted a free year and then they would go to college. Brendon wanted to take business and marketing while Dallon decided to take visual arts; his mum had an amazing art gallery after all and Brendon's family had a whole company.

A week went by slowly, the finals' week came and before the first exam Brendon and Dallon fucked in Dallon's car at six in the morning. They missed being able to be together and, even if that quick and messy encounter didn't cure everything, it made them feel more relaxed. They both took their test and then they went home to study for the next one. That was an important week because of their finals and because that weekend they were going to tell to their parents that they were together, and they would do that alone.

Brendon was a little nervous because his parents were a little overprotective but they liked Dallon, whenever he was around they would treat him like a son and for his birthday they had even bought him a fucking Armani suit- it wasn't that much for them but Dallon fussed and tried to gave it back to them. Brendon had had the privilege to see him wearing that at prom and man, did he loved that night.

Dallon's parents adored Brendon, they always asked Dallon how he was and how he was doing at school. More than once Dallon suspected that they knew something but then his mum would just say something that proved him wrong. His dad confused him though, when Brendon slept at his he always opened his bedroom door or check on them without knocking. It was a bit strange but at least they did like his boyfriend.

Finals ended too slowly, every day was like hell and Brendon managed to survive, and so did Dallon. However the stress didn't finish since Saturday came way too quickly and Brendon found himself in his living room with his parents sitting on their couch. He felt like a fish out of water, Dallon was doing the exact same thing in that moment but that didn't tranquilize him.

“So, we have to talk.” He said shakily, feeling his voice tremble.

“About what?” Grace asked smiling, placing a hand on Boyd's knee.

“About me. I have something important to tell you.”

Boyd looked at him and sighed. “Please tell me that it's not what I'm imagining.” He murmured holding Grace's hand. Brendon arched an eyebrow and licked his lips. “Tell me that you don't have an STD.”

Brendon shook his head and sighed. “It's nothing bad, I promise.”

Grace smiled and nudged Boyd. “What is it sweetheart?”

“I have a boyfriend.” He admitted quietly, almost whispering.

Grace froze and Boyd choked on his own spit. “Pardon?”

“I have a boyfriend, we've been dating since December.”

“But that's impossible you said you w-” Grace's face lit up and Brendon gulped, he had never seen his mum smile in that way. “Oh, that's lovely. Is it Dallon?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

*

Dallon was sweating, he was actually sweating so much that he had ruined his grey shirt. He sighed and waited for his parents to sit down at the dining table. He had decided to tell them while having lunch, it'd be enjoyable. He just looked at them and smiled, thanking his dad when he gave him his plate.

His mum started to talk about her day at the art gallery and his dad listened carefully, nodding and smiling. He was clearly interested and Dallon wondered if he had the same dumb expression on his face whenever Brendon talked about something that he liked. He could tell that his parents were in love, he could see it in their soft smiles and childish giggles. It was nice, after being together since they were sixteen they were still together and in love, Dallon admired them.

“So this lady came inside and asked me if she could buy the painting and she made her offer which was the triple of the original price.” Amanda said smiling.

“Brendon and I are a couple.” Dallon said out of the blue, cutting a piece of broccoli.

“We'll have a dinner all together tomorrow, then.” Christopher said smiling, shrugging.

“Aren't you going to ask questions?” He said taking a forkfull of rice.

“Do you love him?” Amanda asked smiling sweetly.

“I do.” Dallon said without hesitating, smiling at himself. He did love Brendon, sometimes he just wanted to scream his feeling at him but he knew that he had to wait just a little bit more, maybe after graduation he could tell him how much he loved him, he just had to wait and keep whispering his “I love you”s when he was fast asleep. “I really do.”

“Then I don't see any problems. Invite them here tomorrow, I want to have a nice dinner with his family since you two have been together for a long time.” Amanda said smiling, patting Dallon's shoulder.

He nodded and finished his lunch, he listened to his mum talking and he smiled, resting his chin on his hand. He knew that it was going to be okay, he knew his parents and he knew that after all they had figured something out about them. He was okay, everything was as he had planned and he couldn't wait to tell Brendon that they were going to have dinner all together. He was happy, he had a boyfriend, he had an amazing family and he was loved and appreciated. He was going to graduate with high marks and his life was as he had always wanted.

“Oh and for the record, the socks drawer isn't a good place for the condoms, Dallon.”

His cheeks became red and he stuttered few incoherent words, trying to find an excuse to justify the whole package. It didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a Little Bistro's sequel but I have so many fics to wirte right now and fml


	14. So Far (It's Alright)

“What do you mean I have a dinner with your family tomorrow?” Brendon shrieked on the phone

“Yeah, don’t ask please.” Dallon sighed and bit his lower lip. “Can you come?”

“Sure, my mum will love it.” He said rolling his eyes. “It’ll be embarrassing as fuck.” He whispered.

Dallon groaned and yawned. “My dad found our condoms in my drawer.” He muttered, Brendon sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, nervous and tired.

Both of them hang up after an hour, phone sex wasn’t that great but Brendon wanted to get himself off, he moaned quietly into the pillow and Dallon breath itched a little, both of them came silently and Brendon’s legs quivered. He was smiling and a small giggle left his lips, he said goodnight to Dallon and then he laid on his bed with a smile, brushing his stomach with a little chuckle. He was happy and he was relaxed.

The next morning Grace dragged him in a new shop and made him buy a new suit. He tried on few colours and he ended up sending a picture to Dallon and ask him which one he should buy. Dallon picked a grey suit that matched the Armani one, Brendon laughed and thanked him, promising that he would wear it that night. Grace paid the suit and then brought him to a bubble tea shop, they ordered and spent the whole morning going around together; Brendon had fun.

When they went back home, Boyd was in the kitchen. He had made salad and chicken since they wanted to not eat too much because Dallon had told Brendon that his mum had cooked a lot. Brendon was excited and nervous, he had countless of dinners with Dallon’s parents but now it was different, he was going to sit with them as their son’s boyfriend, it was a scary thought, he didn’t want to disappoint them or make them hate him.

The afternoon went by too quickly and Brendon found himself on the door step of the Weekes’ house too soon. He was wearing his new suit and his hair was all styled up, just like Dallon liked and he was carrying a bottle of wine because his parents told him that it’d be a fancy and classy thing to do. Boyd knocked twice and Christopher opened almost immediately, welcoming them inside and patting Boyd’s shoulder.

Brendon spotted Dallon on the living room and smiled a little when he saw him fidget with the hem of his jacket. He smiled and gave the bottle of wine to Amanda before walking with his parents in the living room, he sat near Dallon and looked at his parents, sighing and shifting way slightly. Grace smiled and started to chat with Amanda while Boyd and Christopher discussed about business, it was just like a normal dinner between their families.

However when Dallon laid a hand on Brendon’s knee, looking at him with a small smile, everyone shut up and looked at them, waiting silently for them to do something. Dallon removed his hand and sighed, Brendon closed his eyes and tugged his tie a little, it was a stressing situation. Dallon dared to slip an arm around his back and this time their dads looked at them before heading into the kitchen with their wives. Brendon and Dallon sighed, relaxing and scooting closer.

“Fucking hell.” Brendon murmured cupping Dallon’s cheeks after checking if their parents could see them. “This is annoying.” He whispered before kissing him gently.

Dallon hummed and ran a hand on his back while the other one ended up on his hip. “I know, but next week it’s just going to be the two of us.” He muttered brushing his spine slowly.

“Can’t wait.” Brendon said resting his forehead on his. “I want to be held and spoiled and kissed forever.” He said giggling, bumping their noses together.

Dallon chuckled and tugged him a little closer. “Sounds like a plan.” He smiled and kissed him again, pressing softly his lips on Brendon’s. “You look good in this suit, it fits you.”

Brendon rolled his eyes and hugged him tightly, smiling and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Cheesy shit.”

“I know.”

Brendon pulled back when he hear his parents’ voices a little closer, he sat a little away from Dallon and smoothened his clothes, clearing his throat. Boyd told them that the dinner was ready and both of them stood up, Dallon laid a hand on the small of his back and Brendon looked up at him, smiling warmly. They both headed into the kitchen and sat down near their parents, Brendon was between Grace and Boyd while Dallon was squished between Amanda and Christopher.

They talked a lot about Brendon and Dallon, Grace asked questions and Amanda stared at Brendon, studying his face while their dads made few comments here and there. Brendon felt comfortable after the first thirty minutes, both of their families accepted their relationship and that was perfect. Before the dessert, Dallon dropped the news that- while his parents weren't at home- Brendon would spend the whole week with him. Boyd's ears perked up and he stared at his son with a raised eyebrow, Grace hummed and nodded, sighing and starting to ramble about how much his “baby boy” was growing up. Dallon thanked God about the fact that his parents hadn't brought up the condom thing.

After dinner Brendon and Dallon headed upstairs, Christopher made sure to keep the door open and both of them nodded with a small smile. Dallon plopped down on the bed with a groan and tugged his tie loose, Brendon laid on top of him and squished his face between his hands, laughing and pecking his lips happily. The dinner had gone perfectly and both of them could now stop worrying about hiding behind the “just friends” label. Dallon looked at Brendon and smoothened his hair a little, laughing when he scrunched up his nose with a huff of annoyance.

“You look really good in your suit.” Brendon murmured nuzzling Dallon's neck.

“You look good, too.” Dallon said kissing his forehead. “Stunning, almost.”

“Almost? Excuse you?” Brendon raised his head and arched an eyebrow. “I _am_ stunning.”

“Just kidding, love.” Dallon said nosing his cheekbone.

Brendon smiled and place his hand on his cheek, caressing the skin slowly and softly, pressing his thumb on a little scar that Dallon had made while shaving. He looked at him and rested his forehead on his, smiling shyly before leaning on to kiss him, delicately. It was just a chaste kiss that proved to each other that they were in love and that their relationship was working. Brendon smiled and pressed few more kisses on his lips.

“I love you.” Dallon whispered stroking his jaw with his finger while the other hand rested on Brendon's back, caressing it slowly.

Brendon could see the nervousness on Dallon's face and he just smiled, looking at his lips and then at him. “I love you, too.”

They kissed again, giggling and rolling around the bed on their expensive suits.


	15. Loving Someone

On the first Monday of June, Brendon was standing outside Dallon's house, a backpack in his hand and a pair of sunglasses on his face. He was wearing a floral shirt- and it was Dallon's favourite shirt- and blue jeans. He smiled at his boyfriend when he opened the door and pushed on his tiptoes to kiss him slowly, brushing his lower lip with his thumb before stepping inside the house with a satisfied sigh. He left the backpack in the living room and moved around the house a little, leaving his shoes near Dallon's and sliding on the parquet with his socks on.

Dallon dragged him in the kitchen and gave him breakfast that his mum had made, Brendon thanked him with a kiss on the lips and started to eat, sharing his glass of orange juice with Dallon, smiling when he kissed the top of his head. He yawned and stretched his arms a little, he placed the plate in the sink and took both of Dallon's hands, a silly grin on his face.

“I wanna go to the pool.” Brendon said smiling, placing his hands on Dallon's arms.

“It's not that hot outside, you might catch a cold.” Dallon said smiling.

“C'mon, we'll have fun I promise.” Brendon said pouting a little.

“You don't have your trunks though.”

“I could use one of yours.”

Dallon sighed and hummed, he kissed the top of his head and nodded, making Brendon cheer excitedly. They headed upstairs and Dallon started to rummage through his drawers, he tossed a pair of swim trunks at Brendon and grabbed a pair for himself. They dressed in the same room and Brendon laughed when Dallon turned his head a little to give him privacy, he appreciated those small things that made Dallon and amazing boyfriend.

Dallon knew that taking Brendon to the pool had been a mistake, he could already tell it since that little shit had begun to splash water at him like a child. He was shirtless and that was a huge step- at least for Dallon- because Brendon didn't care about few curious eyes on his scars. He was swimming around with his head out of the water and a smile on his face while Dallon was sitting on the hem of the pool with his feet in the chilly water.

Without being able to stop him, Dallon ended up inside the pool with a laughing Brendon by his side. He splashed him few times and Brendon squeaked, moving away from him as fast as he could, Dallon didn't chase him around and Brendon soon swam back to him, forcing Dallon to carry him around. They had fun, Brendon got to spend an amazing day with his boyfriend and neither of them wanted to go back home, however they had to since the swimming pool was about to close.

“I love you so much.” Brendon said resting his head on Dallon's shoulder while sitting on the grass near the pool.

“I love you, too.” Dallon said kissing his head and rubbing the soft towel on Brendon's back. “You should have put sunscreen on your back, baby.” He murmured when Brendon whined loudly.

“Shut up and put the lotion on my shoulders.” He grumbled with a whimper.

“We didn't bring it with us since someone was sure that he wasn't going to need it.” Dallon said placing a soft kiss on his back.

“Kisses works too, you know.” Brendon murmured smiling a little.

That night they cooked pizza together, well, they tried to cook it. Brendon couldn’t cook for shit, he had tried to follow the tutorial he had seen but he failed miserably and the dough wasn’t good and it was too liquid to be used. They tried to make it again and this time Dallon fucked up by adding a little too much of flour. Thus they ended up calling a pizza place and ordering what they wanted, Brendon cleaned the mess they had made and Dallon adjusted the living room as they pleased.

Brendon opened the door and took their pizzas, he paid and then moved into the living room, he sat down on the couch and curled up near Dallon side, he pressed a kiss on his chin and gave him his pizza, he looked briefly at the TV and rested his head on his shoulder, starting to munch slowly his slice of pizza. He stared at Dallon and took a bite from his slice and Dallon rolled his eyes, poking his hip a little.

Dallon pressed a small kiss on his forehead and Brendon scooted closer, he was perfectly comfortable there, with a soft and fuzzy blanket above him and a hot pizza on his knees while his boyfriend was rubbing gently his back, pressing his fingers on his hips and on his chest.

“Thank you for today.” Brendon whispered placing his chin on his shoulder.

“Why, I haven’t done anything baby.”

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever.” Brendon said cupping his cheek with his free hand and leaned on to kiss him softly. “You taste like mushrooms.”

“And you taste like pepperoni.” Dallon said pecking his lips once more.

Brendon chuckled and laid his pizza on the ground, Dallon did the same and after few seconds Brendon ended up in his lap with his arms on Dallon’s shoulders, his fingers were brushing slowly his hair and they looked at each other, smiling. Dallon was tingling and his fingers buzzed when he stroked gently Brendon’s sides, he kissed him slowly and Brendon cupped his cheeks again, his index dig slowly under Dallon’s cheekbones.

Dallon sighed and placed a small kiss on his lips, he was a bit excited and he could see Brendon’s eyes sparkle under the soft light of their room. Brendon smiled and kissed his jaw, peppering his face with a little smile. Both of them didn’t really know what to do that week, Brendon just wanted to stay glued by his side and he just wanted to spend his days with him, having fun and being that soppy couple that they were.

Dallon tapped his fingers on his hips and bumped their noses together, smiling. Brendon scooted closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek, he smiled and squished his cheeks a little, laughing when Dallon rolled his eyes, shaking his head. They kissed for few minutes and Brendon pressed Dallon on the couch, wrapping his arms around his neck with a little smile.

They stayed like that for few minutes, just looking at each other and caressing their limbs. Brendon had never been more in love, he had never felt so alive. Dallon was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he was grateful to have him in his life. He loved Dallon and Dallon loved him, nothing could tear them apart and Brendon held onto Dallon’s shirt tightly, feeling him wrap his arms around his back

“Never let me go.” Brendon whispered closing his eyes.

“Never.” Dallon murmured looking at him. “I love you.”

Brendon smiled and kissed him, few tears of joy rolled down his cheeks and Dallon dried them with his thumb. Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, another fic is complete. I want to thank you guys for reading this little fic, I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
